


A Moment

by vesta02



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, a new pairing appears, just soft stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: Varric enjoying quiet with someone he loves.
Relationships: Varric Tethras/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this pairing come from? Who knows! We're testing the waters, please enjoy, I might write more for this eventually.

“Come to bed.” Her voice was soft, thick from sleep as Varric turned to watch Cora stretch out in his bed. His tower room wasn’t much to boast about, but it was his home when they stopped packing everything up for the road. 

Andraste’s ass, and he couldn’t say no to her.

Varric abandoned his letter, quill set aside as he capped the ink so it wouldn’t dry out overnight. There was nothing to be done about his hands, the blue ink sinking deep into his skin after Maker only knew how many letters he’d finished composing that evening.

“I’m coming, Freckles.”

She was lovely like this, he thought, her black hair mussed from sleep, golden eyes watching him with a soft fondness that she seemed only to reserve for those she cared most about. He saw that look when she gazed to her brother (and sometimes her sister, though Varric knew there was more love that lay beyond the surface) or when she sat in the stables with her favorite mounts.

And now, it seemed, she had saved it for him, too.

“Bed’s gone cold,” Cora mumbled, leaning into his palm when he cupped her cheek gently. “Couldn’t you sleep?” There was a pause before a tell-tale twinkle sparkled in her gaze as she added, “I could have sworn I’d worn you out.”

Varric gave a barking laugh, shrugging off his tunic as he slipped into the small bed beside her. “I rallied,” he commented, dryly. “I figured, the sooner I got those damned letters done, the sooner I’d be back here.”

This was better than sitting at his desk: here, he could run his fingers along the slopes of her skin, parsing out battle scars and freckles alike that danced across the curves and sharp edges, all warm and inviting. 

Soft looked good on her, Varric had long since decided, watching the smile play at her lips as the sheets slipped and shifted around her body. Not to say that he disliked the sharp edges and reckless abandon that Cora often threw herself into these days, but there was something poetic about watching the walls slowly coming down from around her.

He’d adore her regardless of how she came to him, but it took a certain level of trust to see her vulnerable. But, hey, she’d done the same for him, and maybe Varric was just a sucker for a good story. 

He couldn’t resist a cliche when it was staring right in front of his face. Falling for the sister of the hero felt like a damned trope; hell, he’d have laughed at anyone assuming this would be his life when Cassandra had pulled him away from Kirkwall.

Yet here he was, tilting Cora’s chin just slightly to plant a kiss along her jaw. She hummed in approval, stretching again, only this time she was reaching for him. “You done with your oh-so-important guild work, Master Tethras?” Cora teased, her hands running down the planes of his back, boldly giving his ass a pinch. 

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
